duke_nukemfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czas powstawania Duke Nukem Forever
thumb|218px|Duke Nukem Forever Logo 'Maj, 1996' Wersja 1.3d gry Duke Nukem 3D (Retail) zostaje dostarczona do sklepów na całym świecie. Duke Nukem 3D jest wielkim sukcesem, który dla wielu definiuje całą generację gier. W siedzibie 3D Realms koło Dallas w Teksasie natychmiast rozpoczęto dyskusje nad wyglądem i głównymi założeniami kolejnej części gry. 'Czerwiec, 1996' Prace nad Duke Nukem 4Ever, dwuwymiarową platformówką produkowaną przez Keitha Schulera zostają wstrzymane na rzecz podwyższenia priorytetu dla dodatków do Duke Nukem 3D i dla jego sequela. 'Czerwiec, 1996' GT Interactive nabywa prawa do wydania Duke Nukem Forever zawierając umowę licencyjną z 3D Realms. 'Grudzień, 1996' 3D Realms kupuje licencję na i na silnik Quake 1, który zastępuje stary silnik gry Build w Duke Nukem Forever. Większa część zespołu odpowiedzialnego za stworzenie Duke Nukem 3D, na czele z głównymi deweloperami, Toddem Reploglem i Allenem H. Blumem III rozpoczyna pracę z nowym silnikiem, zapoznając się z jego możliwościami. 'Kwiecień, 1997' Duke Nukem Forever zostaje oficjalnie zapowiedziany przez 3D Realms, z zamiarem wydania go w 1998 roku. Jednocześnie, 3D Realms ogłasza, że DNF będzie działać na silniku Quake 2. 'Maj, 1997' Randy Pitchford i Brian Martel, założyciele Gearbox Software, opuszczają 3D Realms by pomóc utworzyć Rebel Boat Rocker, a później Gearbox Software. 'Listopad, 1997' Duke Nukem Forever pojawia się na okładce magazynu PC Gamer. W środku znajdują się pierwsze screenshoty jakie kiedykolwiek zostały opublikowane. 'Maj, 1998' Podczas Electronic Entertainment Expo przedstawiono publicznie pierwszy trailer Duke Nukem Forever. 'Czerwiec, 1998' 3D Realms ogłasza zmianę silnika Duke Nukem Forever na Unreal Engine. 'Marzec, 1999' 3D Realms ogłasza, że Megadeth nagra cover Grabbag do Duke Nukem Forever. 'Listopad, 1999' Do kiosków trafia PC Gamer z osławionym artykułem przewodnim pod tytułem "Miss Me?" na temat Duke Nukem Forever. W środku znajduje się duża ilość nowych screenshotów pokazujących jak gra prezentuje się na nowym silniku graficznym. 'Grudzień, 1999' GT Interactive, wydawca gier z serii Duke Nukem zostaje wykupiony przez Infogrames. W ramach transakcji przekazane zostają prawa wydawnicze do Duke Nukem Forever. 'Maj, 2000' Gathering of Developers, wydawca składający się wyłącznie z deweloperów (do którego należał również 3D Realms) zostaje wykupiony przez Take-Two Interactive. 'Grudzień, 2000' Gathering of Developers ogłasza, że spółka nabyła prawa wydawnicze do wyczekiwanego od dawna Duke Nukem Forever. Take-Two Interactive nabywa również prawa do wszystkich dotychczas wydanych gier z serii Duke Nukem, oraz pewnych przyszłych projektów. 'Maj, 2001' Na E3 2001, z okazji dziesiątej rocznicy serii, zostaje pokazany trailer Duke Nukem Forever. Jest on uważany za jeden z najlepszych trailerów gier wideo jaki kiedykolwiek powstał. 'Wrzesień, 2004' 3D Realms ogłasza, że Meqon Game Dynamics został wybrany na nowy system obsługujący fizykę w grze Duke Nukem Forever. 'Sierpień, 2006' Shacknews potwierdza plotki, że duża cześć pracowników opuściła 3D Realms. Większość z nich przeniosła się do Gearbox Software, którego siedziba również znajduje się w obszarze Dallas. 'Lipiec, 2007' Słynne wideo "Ventrilo Harassment" w którym użyto głosu Duke’a Nukema by dręczyć graczy w grze on-line pojawia się na YouTube i zostaje odtworzone ponad 6 milionów razy. 'Grudzień, 2007' Shacknews przedstawia pierwszy od ponad 6 lat zwiastun Duke Nukem Forever. Zawarto w nim krótkie urywki pochodzące bezpośrednio z gry. 'Wrzesień, 2008' Użytkownicy odkrywają możliwość odblokowania screenshotów z Duke Nukem Forever w reedycji gry Duke Nukem 3D. 'Grudzień, 2008' 3D Realms przedstawia społeczności graczy ostatni oficjalny screenshot z Duke Nukem Forever. 'Maj, 2009' Informacja o tym, że 3D Realms zwolniło zespól odpowiedzialny za tworzenie Duke Nukem Forever pojawia się na stronach internetowych zajmujących się tematyką gier wideo. 'Maj, 2009' Między Take-Two Interactive i 3D Realms dochodzi do sporów prawnych w kwestii dotyczącej praw do tworzenia i wydawania gry. 'Czerwiec, 2009' Gearbox i 3D Realms rozpoczynają negocjacje dotyczące umowy zakupu aktywów dla serii Duke Nukem i gry Duke Nukem Forever. Umowa handlowa zostaje zawarta i wykonana około pól roku później w wyniku czego prawa do gry i marki stają się własnością Gearbox Software. 'Czerwiec, 2009' Kilku byłych pracowników 3D Realms oraz parę nowych osób tworzy Triptych Games. 'Lipiec, 2009' Triptych Games zawiera umowę z 3D Realms podejmując się ukończenia kampanii dla jednego gracza w Duke Nukem Forever. 'Sierpień, 2009' Ostateczny scenariusz do Duke Nukem Forever zostaje napisany w Triptych i zatwierdzony przez 3D Realms. Triptych zaskakuje Jona St. Johna - sławnego angielskojęzycznego aktora głosowego, który wcześniej udzielił głosu postaci Duke'a - telefonem o treści: "Piekło w końcu zamarzło." 'Listopad, 2009' Prace nad kampanią dla jednego gracza w Duke Nukem Forever zostają zakończone. 'Grudzień, 2009' Gearbox i 2K Games zaczynają renegocjacje umowy wydawniczej dla Duke Nukem Forever. Umowa handlowa zostaje podpisana i wykonana około pół roku później wraz z 2K Games i Take-Two Interactive, zapewniając im długoterminowe prawa wydawnicze do Duke Nukem. 'Styczeń, 2010' Triptych Games zamyka wersje gry dla jednego gracza i rozpoczyna negocjacje z Gearbox Software. 'Luty, 2010' Triptych przenosi się do biura Gearbox w Bank of America Tower znajdującego się w Plano w Teksasie i rozpoczyna prace u boku Gearbox i Piranha by pomóc stworzyć konsolowy port Duke Nukem Forever, dodać multiplayer oraz wykonać ostatnie szlify w grze. 'Maj, 2010' Take-Two i 3D Realms dochodzi do porozumienia w sprawie sporów sądowych z poprzedniego roku. 'Wrzesień, 2010' Gearbox Software i 2K Games zaskakują publiczność pokazując pierwszą grywalną wersje Duke Nukem Forever na targach PAX 2010 'Wrzesień, 2010' Gearbox Software ogłasza publicznie, ze nabyła prawa do marki Duke Nukem Forever. 'Październik, 2010' 2K Games i Gearbox Software oznajmiają, że każdy kto zakupi Borderlands w edycji Game of the Year, uzyska dostęp do Duke Nukem First Access Club zyskując tym samym wcześniejszy dostęp do dema Duke Nukem Forever. 'Grudzień, 2010' Duke Nukem Forever ponownie pojawia się w magazynie PC Gamer. Artykuł ukazuje się pod takim samym tytułem jak 11 lat wcześniej - "Miss Me?" 'Styczeń, 2011' Gearbox Software wyznacza datę 3 maja na dzień premiery Duke Nukem Forever. Prezentuje również pierwszy od 2007 roku trailer Duke Nukem Forever. 'Luty, 2011' Duke Nukem z pomocą Claptrapa z Borderlands otwiera w Las Vegas tegoroczną galę Interactive Achievement Awards, organizowaną przez Akademię Sztuk i Nauk Interaktywnych. Show prowadzone przez komika Jaya Mohra transmitowane jest na żywo w internecie oraz w telewizji na kanale G4 TV. 'Czerwiec, 2011' Gearbox Software i 2K Games wydaje pierwsze demo Duke Nukem Forever. 'Czerwiec, 2011' Gearbox Software, z pomocą Triptych Games, Piranha Games i 3D Realms, wydaje finalną wersje Duke Nukem Forever. Po 15 latach od rozpoczęcia prac nad kontynuacją Duke Nukem 3D, 2K Games dostarcza grę Duke Nukem Forever do sklepów i dystrybucji elektronicznej na całym świecie skąd trafić ma w ręce cierpliwych i oczekujących jej w napięciu graczy.